pokemon_theos_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Theos Game Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to a new up and coming fan game called 'Pokemon Theos'! This game is a work in progress and is at the development stage, stay tuned! The Region The Thrylos region is based on Greece so it will have a lot of Greek inspired details and stories. Unlike actual Greece, Thrylos will contain many different environments, forests, a desert, mountains, caves, valleys, snowy plains and even mangroves! The main City of Thrylos is based on Athens and is called Archaios City (Archaios meaning Ancient) (Map is WIP) Towns And Cities * Towns and Cities * Routes * Places Beginning You start your journey in the Thyrlos Region (Greek word for Legend) the region is based on Greece, so it will have a lot of legends surrounding it. You start in Archi City, where you have just graduated trainer school with some of your friends and have received a trainers certificate to get your very first Pokemon and can now legally be a Pokemon trainer. When you go to the Pofessors Lab to get your starter, you meet Callista and Calidan, new trainers, Calidan is there to get his starter Pokemon as well, but it turns out that the Professors assistant that was delievering the starter to the lab hasn't arrived yet and hasn't replied to his messages, the Professor thinks that something may have gone wrong and asks you, Callista and Calidan to travel to Route 1 to look for him in case he's in trouble, you all agree and travel to Route 1, there you find the assistant being chased by 3 wild Possy, the assistant calls out to you for your help, seeing the package on the ground, Callista asks you and Calidan to take 1 of the Pokeballs from the package and help her battle the wold Possy to save the assistant. This is where you get your very first Pokemon. You battle one of the Possy with your new friends, saving the assistant, he thanks you and asks you to head back to the lab with him, there you talk to the professor and he thanks you and sees you have bonded with the Pokemon you battled with and tells you to keep them. The Professor gives you a Pokedex and asks you to travel the region and learn all you can about the myths and legends in the Thrylos region, discover ancient ruins and see things that no one else has ever seen. The journey begins. Characters Players You will be able to choose from 2 playable characters, 1 male and 1 female, however, you will be able to select skin color, hair color and outfit color. Rivals * Callista * Calidan * Mara * Xander Professor Carob Professor Carob is the main Professor of Thrylos. He studies the myths and legends surrounding Thyrlos. He tasks you with traveling the region and researching myths and legends surrounding the Thrylos Region. Dex Thrylos is chock full of Pokemon, new and old, with some regional forms thrown in there as well, there will be over 200 New, original Pokemon to discover in Thrylos. * Dex List Task Leaders The task leaders are Thrylos answer to Gym leaders, based on the 12 tasks of Hercules, these tasks will require the trainer to complete different tasks in order to prove they are worth of battling the Task Leader, once the defeat the task leader, they will receive a Task Medallion. There are 8 Task leaders (Gym Leaders) in total and 4 Task Masters (Elite 4) once all 12 have been defeated, the trainer is able to partake in the Master League where there can battle for a chance to become a Pokemon 'Master' Task Leaders * Task Leader Jane * Task Leader Webber * Task Leader Mason * Task Leader Poppy * Task Leader Ivy * Task Leader Foster * Task Leader Stirling * Task Leader Tatiana Task Masters * Task Master Ajax * Task Master Airlia * Task Master Delphine * Task Master Erebus Organizations Just like all of the other games, this game features bad guys or corporations, in this case, there will be 2 different groups with different goals and agendas. * Team Soul * Nimbus Corp. New Features and Things. * New Items * New Attacks * New Features Category:Lists of Pokémon